Las locuras de los niños
by UniverseRC
Summary: Calló tan cerca de la niña de cabello rosa y de un moño rojo gigante. Que no se dio cuenta que al caer intentó sujetarse de la falda rosa de aquélla niña, y sin querés ser la bajó. [Sin pareja , todavía XD]
1. Prolongó

**Las locuras de** **los niños**

_By : UnuverseRC _

Prolongó

—Hinata-sama...— nombró un pequeño niño de no más de siete años. El niño estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su pequeña prima mientras espera sin ningún éxito despertar a la niña dormilona.

—Hinata-sama ...—volvío a nombrar , esta vez se adentró al cuarto de la niña de seis años. Movió con cuidado el hombro de la pequeña haciendola despertar . Hinata abrió levemente los ojos para luego levantarse y sobarselos con sus pequeñas manitas.

—¿Qué ocurre Neji-ni-san? —pregunto aún adormilada. Hyuga se sonrojó , mientras miraba para el suelo y apretaba sus pequeños puños en su piyama azul.

—Otra vez... —murmuró el pequeño Hyuga . Hinata no entendio y le pidio que por favor le explicará de nuevo —Otra vez... Los moustros del armario me molestaron.

Hinata abrió los ojos con una sonrisita mientras que su primo miraba con él ceño fruncido el suelo.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? Neji-ni-san — no espero qué el ojiperla respondíera y levantó la sabana de la cama y se acercó al niño para tomarlo de la mano y acompañarlo a su habitación y como todos los días hacer una pequeña piyamada entres primos.

Hinata subió en el haciento trasero del auto junto a Neji , que leía un pequeño cuento infantil que tendría qué contar en clases. La peliazul estaba muy nerviosa esté sería su primer día de clases en el Kinder. Esperaba que sus compañeros fueran buenos con ella y que no se burlarán de sus ojos. Aunque pensando, nadie se había burlado de los ojos de Neji así qué tampoco tendrian que burlarse de los suyos.

—¿Como es? Neji-ni-san — preguntaba sin importancia, mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas manitas en el vidrio de la ventana y veía todo por delante.

Sin quitar la vista del libro, pregunto —¿Como es que?.

—La escuela , pór supuesto. Es linda eso me dijo mi Oto-san y también me dijo que hay muchos niños para hacer amigos . Quiero tener un millón de amigos.

Neji suspiro , las espectativas de Hinata estaba muy altas. El le tendría que decir que no todo es juego y diversión , también estarán las personas malas. —Bueno, en realidad es un poco divertida y la otra parte es aburrida . Habrán niños buenos y también malos pero no les tienes que hacer casó y si te encuentras con niños idiotas solo no te les acerques. — contó una breve versión de como es la escuela para el y cómo ponerle código a los niños . Los problematicos , idiotas y malos no acercarce. Los buenos , inteligente y aburridos , ser amigos de ellos.

Al llegar a la escuela Hinata hizo un amague de bajarse y luego se volvió a subir al auto y así continuó hasta que Neji se la llevo de la muñeca y le dio las instrucciónes de ir al patio y hacer amigos. Ella asíntio y se despidió con la mano de su padre, que la veía desde lejos.

Fue con su pequeña mochila de hipopótamo azul sobre su espalda. A ver con quien podría juntarse , vio a dos niños unos Estaba recostado en la hierba del césped viendo la nubes y otro a su lado comiendo papitas .

Aun niño de lindos ojos y cabello de tomate sobre la caja de área jugando con ella. Acompañado de tres niños un niño de pequeñas marcas rojas y pequeño perrito. Otro con anteojos de sol , mas grande que el, y una chamarra gris que cubría su cabeza y parte de su cara y por ultimo uno que parecía más grande que tenia la cara pintada de violeta y usaba un gorrito con órejitad de oso de color negro.

Siguió caminando , ella quería hacerse amiga de una niña , todos los niños excepto Neji-ni-san le daban asco.

Luego vio a cuatro jugando a la cuerda . Eran dos rubias , una de cabello cortó y con un broche rojo al costado, otra con dos colitas y flequillo que no llegaba a tapar su rostro , ella parecía mayor ya que era la más alta de todas. Las otras dos eran castañas , una de dos chongos atados con un lazo rojo cada uno y la otra muy linda y de colita que no era tan larga, atada con una cinta azul.

Trató de acercarse a ellas , pero escuchó el gritó de una chillona voz —¡No te acerques más ami! , me pegas las baba.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver de quien provenía aquella chillona voz , efectivamente lo que vendría le traería problemas. Vio un niño de cabello negro y algo peculiar , estaba con otros dos, el niño tenia las manos en los bolsillos y se mantenía distante y serio a sus acompañantes , el le hacía recordar a Neji-ni-san. Los otros dos eran una pequeña y linda niña de mejillas rosas al igual que su corto cabello , la niña estaba huyendo de un extrovertido rubio, de piel tostada y marquitas en sus mejillas.

Ese grupito de amigos les pareció divertido , se acercaba lentamente detrás de la niña para ir a saludarlos . Escuchaba como la niña de cabello de chicle insultaba al pequeño rubío de marquitas. Luego los niños que estaban con la niña dejaron de mirar a su amiga para verla a ella y a su gigante mochila. Ella se puso nerviosa al instante así qué cuándo estaba por saludar se calló.

Calló tan cerca de la niña de cabello rosa y de un moño rojo gigante. Que no se dio cuenta que al caer intentó sujetarse de la falda rosa de aquélla niña, y sin querés ser la bajó.

Al instante dijo —Gomen-mennasai — grito aun en el suelo tener y con las manos en la pequeña falda. Tenia tanta vergüenza y estaba con la cara como un tomate.

Sakura Haruno , la niña de voz chillona y pelo de chicle estaba con la boca abierta por él atrevimiento del niño. No había podido decir nada solo vio como un tierno niño de flequillo, que vestía un pantalon negro y un abrigo gigante, para su edad, de color morado se acercaba a sus amigos . Sentía la mejillas rojas y sentía que iba a matar aquel afeminado niño que se atrevió a bajarle la falta.

Estaba levantando su puño y mirando con ira al niño de cabello azul, hasta que una de las niñas gritó —¡Cabeza de chicle sigue usando pañales !—ante lo dicho de una escandalosa y chismosa niña rubia todos comenzaron a reír.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente aun con la falda en las manos —Lo si-siento , yo, yo, yo no quería... —no continúo de hablar por que la niña de cabello rosa se fue corriendo, sin su falda y con las mejillas rojas, mientras tapaba su cara con sus manitas.

Naruto , el niño rubio, que se había estado riendo de la niña la cual juraba amor eterno. Miro con seño fruncido a la peliazul —¡Oye tu! . El niño que tiene ese peluche para niñas 'ttebayo. — Hinata lo miro sin comprender , al parecer el niño rubio creía que era otro niño —¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? — ella negó — Acabas de poner en ridículo a mi novia y no dejo que nadie haga llorar a Sakura-chan.

Naruto con los puños apretados y una mueca de fastidio en la cara se acercaba hacia Hinata, que retrocedia y no sabia que decir. El tonto de Naruto iba a golpear a Hinata si no fuera porque su mejor amigo y rival, según el rubío, lo agarro de la chaqueta.

—Eres un dobe estúpido —Naruto lo miró sin entender.— Ese "niño" que hizo llorar a Sakura es una niña. —al terminar de decir lo soltó.

Hinata suspiro con alivió al sentirse salvada por aquel inteligente niño de cabello raro. Pero aun sentía culpa y pena por aquella niña Sakura-san que nombraba el "dobe" . Tenia que disculparse con la niña.

Continuará

* * *

Nota : Es un juego de niños esté fanfic XD . La verdad pienso divertirme con Hinata y los demás , esperó que el prolongó les haiga gustado :3.


	2. Sakura se enamora

**Las locuras de los niños **

_By : UniverseRC_

Capitulo 1°

Miro con terror al niño rubio , no sabia por que había gente tan fastidiosa y molesta aquí. Luego su aperlada mirada se dirigió a Sasuke-kun , que sostenía la falda de Sakura-san , ya que este se lo pidió.

—¡¿Oye, se me olvido decirte algo?!— grito Naruto de improvisto acercándose a ella de una manera qué se sintió mareada y sofocada. Sasuke miro mal al rubio , el Uzumaki tenia esa mala costumbre de dar la mejor impresión a las personas que recién conocen.

—¡¿Que es?! Naruto-kun — pregunto con sonrojó en sus mejillas por la cercanía de su compañero de juegos. A cada paso que Naruto se acercaba ella se alejaba .

—¿Cual es tu nombre? . Por que ni yo ni Sasuke-teme lo sabemos , a menos que quiera que te llame niño afeminado ...—con una sonrisa socarrona volvió a acercarce a ella que estaba mas sonrojada que antes.

—Usurantokashi... —murmuró Sasuke negando con la cabeza , su amigo era un completo idiota.

—Hyuga Hina-ta , gustó en conocerlos... — ella sonrío lo mas que pudo y vio que Naruto al igual que Sasuke se sonrojaron y desviaron la miradas al mismo tiempo. —Yo, yo, yo quería disculparme con Haruno-san... no, no quería hacerla llorar. —Hinata junto sus dedos , jugando con ellos, y bajo la mirada tristemente.

—No te disculpes Sakura es una llorona... —comento Sasuke dándole la falda de la Haruno a Naruto , para acercarce a Hinata.

En la cabeza del rubío una lamparita se prendió, apretó la falda de Sakura entre sus manos y salio corriendo de allí , gritando —¡Sakura-chan esta llorando y yo aquí sin hacer nada! , Sasuke-teme , niño afeminado ...luego los veo... —a Hinata se le formó una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que Naruto recién se acordaba de la pequeña pelirosa.

—Hyuga-san ... acompañame , sigamos a Naruto . Vamos a ver que le dice a Sakura... —el pequeño Sasuke se pudo las manos en los bolsillos y caminó lentamente seguido de Hinata que levantó la mochila de Sakura para entregársela cuando la vea.

Los niños caminaron hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela . Allí encontraron a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa llorando y aun rubío tratando de animarla y hacer que se ponga su falda . Hinata tubo ganas de llorar en ese mismo momento , no quería que una niña , de la pretendía ser amiga, llorara por su culpa . Estaba por acercarse a ella para disculparse hasta que sintió la pequeña mano de Sasuke tirar de su buzo. —¿Que ocurre Sasuke-kun?.

Sasuke miro hacía un arbusto que estaba un poco mas adelante de ellos , lo señaló. —Primero escuchemos lo que el dobe le dice a la llorona ...— Hinata asintio, apretó el hipopótamo azul que tenía entre brazos y siguió a Sasuke hasta llegar atrás del arbusto.

Al llegar allí, vieron que Naruto estaba sentado al lado de ella tratando de animarla — Sakura-chan no llores. Seguramente qu es tu no eres solo la única que utilizas pañales ... Sasuke también usa algunos... —se escuchó de la boca del rubío. Hinata mito a Sasuke y este estaba con una vena en la frente y mirada de manera demoníaca al rubio.

—Sasuke-kun no utiliza pañales , yo si ... no quería que nadie se entere pero ahora por ese niño todos lo saben —escucharon balbucear a Sakura entre medio del llanto .

Hinata se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle al oído —Naruto-kun y Haruno-san son muy buenos amigos.

—Ellos siempre fueron así , nadie los entiende . Antes de que me cambiaran a esta escuela ellos desde mucho más antes eran muy buenos amigos. Pero yo fue el idiota qué me sube al trío de idiotas que estos me arrastraron. —la peliazul miro con una pequeña risita a Sasuke , el era muy mal hablado para tener tan solo seis años. Escucharon un llanto más de Sakura y Hinata no pudo más, salio de su escondite para disculparse con aquella niña que ya le caía bien.

—Es-escucha Haruno-san . No tienes que llorar por lo que los demás digan, tu eres muy tierna y quieto disculparme por mi accidente —Hinata bajo la cabeza, Naruto , Sakura y Sasuke miraron a la pequeña con asombro.

Sakura, que estaba con las mejillas rojas y empapadas, se sonrojo más de lo que estaba. Otro niño que la veía en pañales , pero este niño era dulce, tenia una cara particularmente tierna y esas dulces palabras qué le dijo hizo qué se fijará en el pequeño niño que estaba frente suyo.

Hinata nunca se sintió mas feliz, estaba con Sakura-san . Después de que se disculpara la niña pelirosa se había puesto rápidamente la falda y fue a abrazarla si ninguna razón en particular. Ahora Sakura estaba colgada de su brazo y hacia que doliera.

Se había fijado que había llegado al grupo de niñas de ase unas horas, las dos castañas y rubias —¿Cabello de chicle quien es tu amigo? —¿Amigo? , ella era una niña, solo por tener el cabello mas corto de lo normal no significaba que era un niño.

Sakura se coloro aun mas, abrazo a Hinata hasta dejarla sin respiración y con descaro dijo —Hinata-kun es mi novio y prometido.

¡¿Que?! La pobre Hinata se coloro hasta mas no poder. Sakura en serio creía que ella era un niño. No podía creer que la primera amiga que hacia se había fijado en ella.

Desde lo lejos Sasuke miraba con aburrimiento a un enojado Naruto, este estaba con las mejillas rojas del coraje y sus pequeños puños apretados. Uchiha tubo ganas de golpear al Uzumaki , pero se contuvo y por décima o quinceaba vez pronuncio—Dobe, ella es una chica.

Continuará

Nota : Tarde mucho lo se, pero buee traje aquí el primer capítulo . Esta algo tonto y loco pero me pareció divertido que Sakura se enamorara de Hinata y ya la reclamará como suya Jaja XD, tendrá que pelear con Sasuki XD , otra vez mucha falta de SasuHina pero todo a su tiempo , recién comienzo el fanfic y espero que no se molesten pór eso, nos vemos pronto :D.


	3. Celos de niña mimada

**Las locuras de los niños **

_By_ : _UniverseRC_

Capitulo 2°

Estaba mas colorada que de costumbre. Tenía qué decirle rápido a Sakura que ella no podía ser su príncipe azul. No por qu es no quiera ...el problema era uno mucho mayor ...¡Ella es una tierna y mimada niña de papa!.

La niña pelirosa agarro mas fuerte por ro brazo a Hinata y mirando a una niña rubia con burla le saco la lengua mientras hacia un gesto con los ojos —¡Ino-chan esta celosa! . Sasuke-kun no la quiere y no tiene un novio tan bonito como el mío —canturreo la linda pelirosa mientras le daba una burlona sonrisa.

Yamanaka al verse expuesta por su rival de amor. Pensó como toda niña de su edad, ella quería lo que Sakura tenia de algúna forma conseguiría que el novio de Sakura no se le acercace. Se acercó hasta llegar al frente de la "feliz" pareja. — Si don novios ... ¿Por que no se besan? .

—Ino-san ... eres una niña muy mala —dijo con un gran sonrojo Sari. La niña que estaba al lado de Tenten y Temari.

Sakura se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de Yamanaka, pero mas sonrojada estaba Hinata que necesitaba que la llevaran a un lugar estable. Ino se giró para ver a Sari — Sari-san es verdad si Sakura-chan dicen que don novios ¿por que no se besan?.

—Ahh ... Yamanaka-san ... no quisiera incomodarla con mi atrevimiento pero no soy de aq...— Hinata paró de hablar al darse cuenta de que se iba a refirir a ella mismo como el, sacudió su cabeza he hizo un poco de fuerza para que Sakura la soltara —¡Sakura-san! — dijo un poco molesta.

Ha Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, Hinata pensó que aquello de que Sasuke-kun le había dicho era una total verdad , Sakura si era una llorona. Se alejó un poco de Hinata haciendo que Ino soltara una gran carcajada —Hinata-sama ya que no eres novio de Sakura-chan qui.. Digo necesitas ser el mio —la rubio menor se atrevió a acercarse a Hinata hasta quedar colgada de un brazo.

—Ha ha.. —Hinata balbuceaba , todas aquellas niñas eran unas locas mal de la vista. Ella era una niña como ustedes ¡Por Dios recapaciten!.

Sakura se sintió terriblemente celosa, pendo que al actuar de aquella manera no obtendría la atención de Hinata. Así que como toda niña celosa fue a agarrar a Hinata hacia otro costado y prendersele del brazo derecho. —¡Ino-puerca Hinata-kun es mi novio! ¿acaso quieres robármelo como lo hiciste con Sasuke-kun? — grito a la niña de cabello rubío con una mueca molesta.

Ino se sintió tremendamente ofendida — Hinata-sama no te quiera Frentesota. El quiera a niñas lindas y guapas como yo —vocifero con molestia.

Tenten suspiro , ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta que su lindo "Hinata-kun/sama" era una tierna y adorable niña? . Temari estaba irritada pero a la vez feliz, no le agradaba Sakura y no quería que tuviera un novio ya que ella era mayor que la pelirosa. Y la parte feliz es que saco a Ino del camino ahora Shikamaru dolo seria para ella.

Sari estaba mas roja qué nunca, al ver al niño que Sakura-san les presento le pareció completamente mono pero sentia vergüenza que sus amigas empezaran a pelear por un niño ta... ¡A quien engañaba! Hasta ella misma pelearía por Hinata-san di no fuera por qué Sakura-san estaba con el.

Hinata trataba de hablar y hablar pero esas niñas eran muy ruidosas. —¡¿Que rayos sucede con ustedes dos?! — escucharon las niñas y Hinata (XD lo siento soy una completa inmadura) . Hinata volteo la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la voz. Eran unos cuatro niños, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. A los otros dos no los conocía pero era el niño que estaba viendo las nubes y el otro era el que estaba en la caja de arena.

—¡Gaara-sama! — grito sonrojada y con corazoncitos en los ojos Sari.

—Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru ¿que quieren aquí? — dijo con molestia y sin ninguna amabilidad Ino.

—Estoy aquí para defender lo que es mio 'ttebayo — grito un hiperactivo rubio apuntado con un dedo a Sakura.

—¿y para que están los demás? — pregunto con interés Sakura.

—No quería venir sólito.

A todos, sin excepción alguna , les salio una gran gota en la cabeza, mientras miraban a un sonrojado Naruto.

—¡No dejare que toquen a Hinata-sama solo por que cabeza de chicle no quiere estar con el idiota! — grito Ino soltando el brazo de Hinata, que miraba anonadada, y se acercaba para ver a Naruto de frente.

—Pateare el trasero a ese idiota — solto con arrogancia el rubío. Para luego sentir un gran dolor en el trasero y caer al piso maldiciendo a quien se halla atrevido atacarlo por la espalada.

El chico que pateo a Naruto podo el pie en la espalda del rubío y con enojó y el seño fruncido preguntó —¿A quien ibas a patear el trasero? ... Idiota .

Continuará.

* * *

Nota: la verdad no se que me paso, quería hacerlo de otra forma pero me salio esto . Esta algo tonto y el estúpido de Naruto no sabe diferenciar todavía XD jajaja... Gracias a sus lindos comentarios y espero que sigan viniendo XD. Solo queda una pregunta ¿quien pateo a Naruto?


End file.
